Adventurous
by ShippingK8
Summary: Jane thought it would be a normal afternoon, but her pride gets her into a situation she might not be ready for. Contains explicit details of a rather kinky nature.
1. Chapter 1

This is a work of fiction, I claim no right to the characters involved. It takes place a few months into Jane and Maura starting their "official" relationship.

"Adventurous"

Jane rolled over and looked at the clock. Still plenty early for a weekend. A small grin spread across her face as she remembered what she had done last night. She rolled the other way on the plush and undoubtedly expensive bed and snuggled up to the soft, warm, welcoming body next to her. The skin on skin contact made her head tingle with the pleasure of being so close to someone that she cared so much about. Jane moved her arms to protectively encircle the smaller body next to her.

Maura stirred briefly then smiled as she looked up at Jane, "Good _morning_," Maura said in her playful way that let Jane know she had also woken up remembering the night before.

"Morning," Jane replied, having trouble suppressing a grin.

"Did you sleep well?" Maura asked.

Jane stifled a laugh and answered with a short, "Yes."

Maura seemed pleased with the answer, but continued her train of thought, "I told you that the ergonomic properties of the bed help to facilitate the optimum thoracic-"

Jane cut her off knowing that the long winded explanation was only getting started, "Maura, it wasn't the _bed_ that had me sleeping so well," she ended with a kiss to Maura's already pursed lips that wanted so badly to finish their explanation. Then Jane moved her arm to tighten around Maura's waist as she pushed for the kiss to be more passionate.

Maura broke away when she finally realized the detective's insinuation and, "Oh, you were referring to th euphoric state that you fell asleep in," she stated in a knowing tone with a smile, "I have to agree, that it is my favorite way to fall asleep as well."

Jane rolled her eyes, "You really can't just say _amazing sex_ can you?"

Maura rolled on to her back looked up thinking about Jane's question, "Well, technically it is possible, but given my desire to be as accurate as possible in my speech, it is very unlikely that I would say something in such simplistic terms."

Jane shook her head slightly reminding herself that she should have expected that response and then rolled on top of Maura so that she could look down at her and smile. "Well I guess it would be pretty ridiculous for me to expect you to change one of the things that made me fall in love with you."

Maura, "So you mean you like my _braininess_?"

Jane laughed. "Among other things. For one, I've never had such an adventurous partner before," she stated as she moved her upper thigh between Maura's legs.

"Oh, you mean sexually," Maura answered with understanding. She then suppressed a grin as she tried to tactfully state her meaning, "Well I suppose that given your previous choice of partners our activity last night would seem outside conventional parameters."

Jane looked down at her with a raised eyebrow and flatly asked, "You're saying it's not?"

Maura pushed herself up to a sitting position on the bed and Jane moved to sit up next to her. "Well normal is always relative to each individual's perspective of course, but given the average lesbian couple's sexual activity, I would hardly call it out of the norm."

Jane straightened a little before she started, "So let me get this straight. You're saying that using a double ended dildo is _average_ for most lesbian couples?"

Maura without hesitation replied, "Yes. I would have to say based on previous experience and conversations that using toys in such a way would be considered relatively normal."

"Wait, what do you mean 'in such a way'? What other _possibleway_ could you use a double ended dildo?"

Maura grinned widely at the detective's understandably prudish nature and hesitated before saying, "Trust me, if you think what we have done so far is _adventurous_ then you probably don't want to know."

Jane turned abruptly to face Maura, "Are you calling me a prude?!"

Maura could not help the laugh that slipped out, but then quickly straightened her composure into her serious face when she saw the look on Jane's face. "No, I never said that."

"You _think_ that though, you think I'm a _prude?_" Jane retorted in an annoyed tone.

"Well... it is entirely understandable given your _background_ that you would have a skewed perspective on what is considered normal in a _lesbian _sexual relationship." Maura answered in a submissive tone.

"I'm not afraid of being adventurous," Jane postured.

"I never said you were."

"In fact, I want to try this other thing. Whatever it is."

"Jane," Maura turned to meet Jane's eyes, "you are wonderful just the way you are, you don't have to _prove_ anything."

"No I want to do it!"

Maura looked at Jane's defiant face and knew there was no way to talk Jane out of this without her pride being hurt. Then she grinned when she imagined the tantalizing prospect of Jane actually going through with it. She ran the details through her head before she said, "Okay, if you really want to I won't tell you no, just remember that I don't expect you to do anything you aren't comfortable with."

This only seemed to further inflame Jane's pride. "Lets do it now, we have the weekend off. What is this position or whatever that you think I am too sensitive to handle?"

Maura relented to Jane's will and asked, "Well, first off I need to establish your experience with anal sex."

Jane's eyes widened, clearly not expecting what Maura had just said. Then she composed herself after remembering that her pride was on the line and slowly answered, "Well... I would have to say... that my experience... is rather... limited."

Maura was careful not to let Jane see the smirk on her face. She knew Jane was well out of her comfort zone, but she also realized that she would have to let this play out or Jane's feelings would be hurt. "Alright, then based on experience would you feel comfortable if I took the lead this time?"

Jane's eyes darted from side to side as she considered the situation she was getting herself into. She could back out Maura had given her that option, but she also hated the thought of being seen as boring in bed. "I suppose that would be fine," Jane finally answered knowing that she had been silent for a while now. Jane could feel her pulse start to race. What was she getting herself into?! "I just never understood the point of anal sex, especially if neither of us is a guy." She relaxed a little, this would work to get her off the hook, she had a valid point.

Maura was careful to be understanding of Jane's concerns and obvious reluctance, but also felt obligated to be truthful. "While males certainly report that such activity is highly pleasurable for them, their partners also find the activity to be extremely satisfying. The muscle grouping in that region is very sensitive and packed with nerve endings. Given that proper technique is followed I can assure you that it is _very gratifying."_

"Oh..."

"If you want we can take a shower to relax and set the mood."

"Sure!" Jane chimed, taking any opportunity to let her figure out the situation she had gotten herself into.

Maura pushed herself out of bed and started towards the bathroom. Jane closed her eyes and took a deep breath, it would be fine, she would figure something out along the way. No reason to panic. As Jane opened her eyes she saw Maura's naked figure, her perfect curves, and her toned legs disappear around the corner. Without realizing she found herself following after. As she entered the bathroom she saw Maura lean in to turn on the shower. Jane couldn't help it, as if on auto pilot her hands reached out and glided their way over Maura's hips, then up her stomach, Jane could feel her pulse quicken as her skin came into contact with Maura's back. Her hands continued up reaching Maura's sternum, then traveled out to grasp plush silky breasts. She could feel their weight in her hands, the way the nipples were already hard against her palms, and best of all the way Maura let her head fall back onto Jane's shoulder as she let out a satisfied hum of pleasure.

All other thoughts vaporized like the steam starting to come from the shower. Jane lowered her head and push her tongue to massage as her lips sucked on Maura's exposed neck. The moan that she heard escape Maura made her core throb.

She didn't notice Maura's hand reach out to touch the water, but she did feel it as Maura pulled them into the expansive shower. The warm water washed over both of them and Maura turned to face Jane so that she could kiss her. Maura made sure to work the kiss to its full potential, not stopping till she knew that Jane would be nowhere but captured. She looked up with a sultry smile and asked, "Can I wash your back for you?"

Jane's mind took a second to register the question, "Sure," then she turned to face the wall. There was a slight pause before she felt slick finger work up her back. They massaged as they went, finding the corded muscle that could usually be found knotting up Jane's back. She hummed as she felt the medical professional artfully work each muscle till Jane felt like she might melt into a puddle in the shower. Then she felt soapy fingers slide to her stomach slowly working their way up in smooth yet meandering paths till they reached the muscles in her chest. Fingers worked the muscles as Jane's body relaxed, and then they finally touched perfect pert nipples. Maura gently pulled and twisted till she felt Jane's hips start to rock. She was careful to move to the side as she moved one of her hands down to start massaging Jane's ass. It was tight and perfectly fit into the smaller woman's hands.

With two places being stimulated Jane's body rocked steadily, begging to be touched more. Her core throbbed so hard that it ached. She felt the tension in her body start to release as Maura's hand moved from her ass to the folds between her legs. Maura's fingers made long swipes through her wetness from front to back. Each time their journey moving farther back and carrying more wetness closer to a place Jane had never been touched. She felt Maura's finger pad slide over the ringed muscle and she felt herself clench. Maura simply occupied herself with Jane's nipple still in her hand till she felt Jane's body relax again. Fingers again made their long journey from front to back. This time Jane felt her self anticipating their next destination. She was surprised that she was starting to yearn for them to reach the end of their trek and disappointed when they returned to the beginning.

Her body started to stretch out to prolong the contact with the moving fingers. She let her arms lean against the wall as her back arched to allow Maura better access to continue. She felt the fingers continue, but this time they slowed when they reached the round muscle. And Jane's body instinctively arched to maintain contact. The next time they made a pass the finger made a little circle as it followed the outline of the muscle. Jane couldn't believe what was happening, she wanted this, the sensation was new and overwhelming. Each time the finger passed it played a little more, a little longer. Jane's core was aching despite the constant stimulation. Finally she felt the slick finger push in slightly. The ring of muscle instinctively tightened but then relaxed. Maura moved her other hand down to play in the soaked folds between Jane's legs before they moved up to tease her clit. The finger kept pressing gently... each time she relaxed it slid in a little further... it was scary yet overwhelming... she couldn't think straight enough to tell Maura to stop, but she also didn't think she really wanted her to... it was so new... it was making her pulse race and her eyes clamp shut... it just kept moving further in... another slip... her heart was going to explode...

"Ughhhhhhhh!" Jane sighed and moaned as she felt the finger slide in past the ring of muscle and into her. Jane gasped for air, she didn't know what just happened, but it felt amazing. Her brain was on fire. Maura's finger had paused but then slowly tentatively started to move back and forth, each time Jane moaned in pleasure. Slowly, without realizing, she moved in time with Maura's movement. Feeling the finger move deeper with each stroke. She couldn't stop herself, the added stimulation from Maura rubbing her clit made her utterly unable to think. All she knew was that she could feel her orgasm building and it felt like nothing could stop it.

Out of nowhere Maura stopped! She deftly disengaged herself and moved Jane to face her.

Jane's head was still a mess of fog and confusion. She looked at Maura and struggled to get out, "What the...why the hell did you stop!?"

Maura slid her hand from Jane's hip to her waist then reached out to shut off the water. "I told you that we would take a shower to relax you," she grinned wickedly. "We're not done, we're just getting started."

Jane stared in utter disbelief and confusion as she watched the doctor step out of the shower and quickly towel herself dry. Then she turned back to Jane to smirk and asked, "Are you coming?" and walked into the bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

**Kink Warning: If you are more reserved in your sexual taste take caution in reading ahead.**

Jane stood in the shower sopping wet, except for her hair, trying to figure out what had just happened. She was starting to get cold, so she stepped out of the shower to wrap herself in one of Maura's plush towels. She still wasn't sure what to do; Jane knew that she couldn't stand in the bathroom forever, but she couldn't seem to process what just happened. Part of her wanted nothing more than to forget what had happened with a beer and a ball game. The other part of her, the part that still dully ached between her legs, wanted to see what else waited for her in the bedroom.

She stood there, lost in thought for a few more minutes before breaking down and deciding to go see what Maura had in store. After all, nothing Maura had done had been unpleasant. It might be scary... but she had to admit that was half the reason it was so exciting.

Jane dried off and walked into the bedroom. Maura was splayed out on the bed waiting for her. Laying on her side, Jane could see her full unbelievably curvy profile. Her head was propped up on her hand and a satisfied smile spread across her face as she saw Jane step out of the bathroom. Powerless to resist, Maura's smile somehow beckoned Jane to join her. As Jane crawled to lay next to her, Maura moved to intertwine their legs.

Once Jane had situated herself, Maura leaned in to kiss her. With a sly smile Maura sighed, "That was _incredibly_ sexy." Maura never would have thought that Jane would let her be so dominant. While Maura certainly enjoyed Jane's dominating nature, she had to admit it was extremely stimulating to play the top. She had to be careful to take it slow, but remain in control, as Jane would instinctively take over if she didn't remain vigilant.

She also knew that she had to be careful with her word choice, Jane would not be comfortable talking about any of this just yet. But Maura needed more information; she let her hand play circles over Jane's stomach and side to relax her, and felt her stiffness start to ease. Then she leaned in to kiss her neck, in between kisses she asked, "I really enjoyed that, did you?"

Jane uttered a choked, "Yes," as she admitted to herself that the activity had left her... wanting.

Maura looked up and met eyes with Jane, she needed to be sure, "Would you like me to show you more?"

Jane couldn't say it out loud yet, she only nodded, but kept her eyes locked on Maura's. Maura could feel her pulse quicken. This was a huge step for Jane, Maura knew. Jane was not the type to freely express her emotions. Being with Jane meant that Maura had to learn to read the little things that conveyed Jane's feelings. She was stepping well out of her comfort zone and Maura was amazed that Jane trusted her to be her guide in this experience.

Still, seeing Jane being so open with her sexual desires made Maura feel desperate to see more. `

She moved in to kiss Jane, slow and soft at first, then she applied increasing pressure to convey her need. She strengthened her grip on Jane's side to express her dominance before she carefully and softly let her tongue graze Jane's lower lip. Like picking a lock, Jane's mouth opened and Maura slid her tongue in to meet Jane's. As soon as their tongues started to touch, Jane clenched her grip on Maura. While if felt different for Maura to have so much control, Jane was learning that she liked the release of being submissive.

Maura felt a wave of stimulation when Jane's grip on her strengthened; it was what she loved the most about kissing Jane, the rush that happened every time. Maura let the kiss continue for some time, rolling her tongue over Jane's, pausing to suck on her lower lip. Her primary motive was to both relax Jane and work her back into a state of need... she also lingered for her own enjoyment.

Finally, she moved her hand away from Jane's side to wander up her exquisitely chiseled abs. Maura could feel Jane's pulse and breathing increase as her hand wound its way up Jane's chest. Maura's hand was finally rewarded as it reached Jane's breast. Jane broke the kiss to let out a soft moan. Maura massaged languidly as she admired the wonderful texture of Jane's breasts. Hard nipples grazed Maura's palms as she rubbed letting her know that they were ready for more direct play. She shifted to grab Jane's other breast while she sucked the primed nipple into her mouth.

She let her tongue play gently at first, working up to short strong flicks of her tongue. Then finally when she felt Jane's hips start to move she bit down gently with her teeth. Jane let out a loud moan and it made Maura's core throb. Jane was ready and was desperate to be touched again. Taking the signal, Maura kissed her way down Jane's middle, taking time to stop and massage pressure points with her tongue as she went. The slow pace drove Jane mad, even though it felt amazing.

Maura could smell how wet Jane was and it made her breath catch in anticipation. The first touch was always the most intense; Maura moved in and took a long slow lick from Jane's core to her clit. Jane let out a prolonged low moan as she finally felt release from the anticipation. Maura couldn't hold back any more as the clean smell of soap mixed with Jane's natural sent drove her crazy. She gripped Jane's hip and let her mouth encompass all of Jane. Her tongue moved to feel every surface. Jane's hand shot out and grabbed Maura's shoulder. Maura licked to the left and felt Jane's grip harden as she ground into Maura's mouth. Jane's desire was intoxicating, but Maura knew this was not the main event.

"Flip over," Maura sat up to make room.

"What?!"

"Flip _over. _I want you on your hands and knees."

Jane jerkily rolled over to get into position, clearly uncertain of Maura's plan.

Maura moved her hand down from Jane's back to her tight ass. "Perfect," Maura said to let Jane know she could relax into the position. Jane had no time to think about why Maura had moved her before the doctor was on her back between Jane's legs. Maura arched up to taste the sweet juices that awaited her, sucking and flicking with her tongue. Slowly, she moved her hand to begin massaging Jane's ass. Maura worked at the firm muscle in her hand as she inched closer and closer to her target, pulling every once in a while to let Jane anticipate what was coming next. Jane felt surprised that Maura's actions were making her long to be touched there again.

With her free hand Maura carefully inserted her middle finger into Jane's core. Still sucking on the wetness outside, she coated her finger with the warm silkiness inside. Jane could feel Maura play a little by pressing down on the soft spongy area before she made her way out. It made Jane's legs shake.

"Unghhhhh," Jane cried out from the added stimulation. Maura' couldn't help but grin a little when she observed this.

Maura started to spread Jane's wetness upward. Inching closer and closer to the tight ring of muscle that awaited. Maura could hear Jane's breathing become more ragged as her anticipation built. Each swipe made Jane hold her breath as she waited... each time closer... so close now... finally Maura slipped her finger pad to the opening. "Aghhhh," Jane sighed in hoarse relief. Once Jane was thoroughly wet Maura pressed in lightly. Jane tensed at first but then quickly relaxed. Maura's consistent pressure allowed her finger to slowly, but smoothly enter Jane. Again Maura felt Jane's legs tremble as a choked deep moan escaped. Maura couldn't help but feel her core throb; Jane was never this loud or this vocal. She moved her finger slowly back and forth carefully moving deeper with each stroke. She made sure to keep sucking on Jane's clit to keep her relaxed, even though Jane was soon grinding in time with Maura's movement.

Maura could feel how fast Jane's pulse was, Jane was close, she had to let up so she could keep proceeding further with her plan. Maura let her lips move from Jane's clit as she repositioned herself on her knees slightly off to the side behind Jane. This was disappointing to Jane, but the continued stimulation of Maura's finger moving in and out left Jane unable to think clearly enough to protest. The doctor reached for the lube she had set out on the night stand. She couldn't help but pause to look at the erotic sight of Jane on her hands and knees. The submissive state, her throaty moans, all of it had Maura's core throbbing like mad. But she knew that if she stopped to touch herself she wouldn't make it to her goal. Sliding her finger out Maura quickly coated the rest of her fingers. She easily worked the original finger back in and then prepared Jane, "I want you to relax."

Of course Jane immediately tensed so Maura used her free hand to massage her back. Once she felt Jane ease back into the flow, she lightly let her second finger graze the muscle. Jane tensed again. "Trust me," Maura cooed as she let the second finger rub gently. Surprisingly, Jane quickly relaxed which allowed Maura to lightly press the second finger in. She worked slowly, but was rewarded with a plethora of boisterous moans that ended in a raspy, "Maura!"

Maura didn't know how much longer she could hold on, her pulse was racing, she was ridiculously wet, and she thought she might come from Jane's calls alone. She had to hold out, she was almost there. She worked her fingers letting Jane's movement do most of the work, each time moving the full length of her fingers. Maura continued as Jane's breathing quickened, her movement alternating between quick and slow thrusts. Finally, Maura softly spread her fingers inside Jane. "Ahhhh," Jane cried out in pleasure, while Maura only hummed with a satisfied grin.

Maura knew she was ready. She leaned over to let her body rest against Jane's, and into her ear she whispered, "You're so sexy that I'm throbbing- I want us to come together- will you let me show you even more?"

Jane groaned at Maura's provocation. It was almost too much for her to handle. She weakly nodded a yes with tightly shut eyes.

Maura knew it was deviously cruel, but she couldn't help herself, "I need you to _tell_ me," she teased as she stretched her fingers inside Jane. Jane arched as she let out a moan, then released a strangled, "Yes."

Maura ran her tongue over her teeth savoring the moment, "Yes, _what_?"

"More, I want more!" Jane exclaimed in frustration as much as pleasure.

"Good," Maura answered. She kissed Jane's back as she disengaged her fingers, "I want you to relax for a minute." Jane let her upper body fully slump to the bed as she breathed heavily to catch her breath.

Maura struggled to turn a moan into a hum as she inserted the bulbous end of their dildo into herself. After all the buildup, finally having stimulation made her eyes roll back. Adding a harness, she quickly buckled and adjusted straps, the anticipation of what would happen next making her fingers race. She then worked the lubricant onto the other end of the toy which caused a satisfying pull of the silicon inside her.

She took a deep breath to steady herself and moved toward Jane. She put her hands on Jane's upturned bottom to let her know that she was there. Then she slowly inched forward to let the tip of the toy touch Jane. Jane felt herself flinch, she knew what was happening, but she was still unsure that she could handle it. "I'm going to stay still, you move backward at your own pace," Maura reassured her.

Maura saw a slight nod of Jane's head to signal that she understood. Maura watched in heated expectation. Jane took a quiet deep breath to collect herself and then slowly worked her way onto the toy. Maura struggled to slow her breathing as she watched the perfect view. Jane's front was mostly pressed down onto the bed though her back was arched up in an impossibly exquisite way. Her perfect ass worked its way back as she released ragged moans of pleasure. It was all Maura could do to steady herself, she could feel her own pulse as it pounded against the silicon inside her. Finally, Jane had positioned herself well onto the toy and the excited doctor knew that it was safe to slowly introduce movement. When Maura began to thrust, Jane cried out in pleasure and pressed herself further into the mattress. With each stroke, Maura struggled to contain her own building climax as the toy pulled at her.

Knowing she wouldn't be able to hold out long, Maura reached around to let her fingers find Jane's clit. She made smooth circles with the pads of her fingers. Jane's movement became sharper and her moans became deeper.

After several thrusts Jane shouted, "More, please!"

Shocked at Jane's enthusiasm, Maura's heart rate doubled as she quickened and lengthened the power of her thrusts. Jane let out a long, extended moan that sounded as if it would never stop. Maura was so close, her free hand was digging into Jane's hip as she kept thrusting. She struggled to keep the coordination of her hand and her hips in time. Jane was slamming herself against Maura, her moans continuously long and low. They were both so close that they felt like they were on fire.

Sweat glistened off Jane's back as Maura worked to keep time, her head was a spinning mess and it was all she could do to wait for Jane to come. Feeling Jane's legs tremble and her muscles tighten, Maura increased pressure on her clit until finally, Jane released a low, throaty, drawn out, "Maura!" to signal her climax. The excitation of hearing Jane yell her name made Maura's climax explode like fireworks in her head.

Jane was almost completely collapsed on the bed; her mind and body had entirely shut down. Meanwhile, Maura's head was spinning as she struggled to stay upright. Maura's breathing finally slowed enough for her to mumble, "Ohmygod."

As carefully as she could, she disengaged herself and promptly collapsed onto the bed to the left of Jane. She numbly fumbled at the straps as her head continued to release copious amounts of neurotransmitters. Finally free, she managed to crawl her way over to the fully collapsed Jane. She struggled to pull Jane into a hold so that she could rest on her chest.

"That... was... _amazing_," Maura said in between breaths. A still incapacitated Jane grunted in agreement.

After a few minutes they relaxed into a comfortable position and Jane finally said, "I can't believe we did that."

With a self-satisfied grin Maura replied, "Neither... can... I."

Several more moments of afterglow passed before Maura continued, "I still can't get over how sexy you were. I can see why you like to be so dominant."

"I'm not _that_ dominant," Jane replied.

Maura smiled, thinking she got the joke. After Maura didn't comment, Jane lifted her head up suddenly to look at her with a frown. "Oh! You weren't being sarcastic?" Maura exclaimed. She paused for a beat before she continued with an apologetic look, "Well, your personality is very true to how you act in the bedroom. It's good!" she tried to encourage Jane, "It means that you are very honest and consistent in both your everyday life _and_ sex life."

Jane gave her standard displeased look in response, it pissed her off that Maura was probably right. "Well," she lightened, "at least I don't have to worry about you thinking I'm a prude anymore."

"No you do _not_," Maura answered as she pleasantly reminisced.

Jane felt her stomach grumble, she also had a sneaking suspicion that Maura wanted to continue to talk about things. "Come on let's go cook breakfast, I'm starving!" Jane bristled as she hopped out of bed.

Maura smiled and shook her head, "Of course you are." Then paused in realization before she rushed to catch up. "You better not try to make me instant coffee!"

Fin


End file.
